


Out Of Line

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec comes out to Magnus, Alec never proposed to Lydia, Alec's sweet blushes, Bathroom Sex, Canon Divergence, Confident Alec, First Times, Fluffy Smut, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magnus' warlock mark, Mentions of Alec's self acceptance, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Virgin Alec, he went to Hong Kong instead, just malec, mentions of Alec's repression, pandemonium, s1 Malec, small amount of Angst, the others are extras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: When Magnus is forced to work a shift on the door of Pandemonium due to his doorman not turning in for work. He expects a boring night of work. He doesn't expect to see Alec Lightwood in the queue, not after the repressed Shadowhunter had left for Hong Kong 6 months earlier, before they had even had a chance to explore what could have been. Why wouldn't he take the opportunity to frisk the Shadowhunter for weapons?





	Out Of Line

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Holochan, it's based on a hot short film on Youtube. This one kind of got away from me dear, the plot just sort of came out as I typed, I hope it's okay and that you like it <3<3<3
> 
> The song for this one is, Wildest dreams- Taylor Swift, probably why there is a lot of plot

“What do you mean, you don’t know if you can make it tonight? It’s not a social gathering, it’s your job!” Magnus Bane muttered incredulously into the phone, listening to his doorman, Gary, babble something about traffic and being there as soon as he could.

“And what am I supposed to do for a doorman until then?” he asked, pulling the phone away from his ear and staring at it when Gary told him to do it himself. He hung up in disgust, chucking his phone in the direction of his desk before running his hand over his face.

He squared his shoulders with a sigh and stormed from his office, walking through the club to open the doors. He nodded to his second doorman, Joseph to open up, groaning when he heard the noisy crowd before they had even gotten the doors open. Great, it was going to be a long night.

“Welcome to pandemonium” Magnus called to the crowd that awaited them, pulling his most charming smile onto his face as he started checking ID’s, noting the mundanes mixed in with the crowd of downworlders.

**

2 hours later…

“No wonder Gary isn’t rushing to get here, this is the most boring job I’ve ever done” Magnus muttered to himself as he turned down a couple of kids trying to sneak in with fake IDs. He was just wondering if it was time to take a break when his eyes roved over the queue of people still waiting to come in and his eyes landed on him.

Magnus almost let a couple of drunk teenage girls in, unable to take his eyes off Alec Lightwood, inspecting every inch. Alec looked good, unchanged but completely different since the last time he had seen him, six months ago. He couldn’t put his finger on what was different.

Magnus let his eyes flick over the group that was with Alec. The beautiful Isabelle, smiling Clary, excited looking Simon, surly Jace. It didn’t take long for his gaze to land back on the tall Shadowhunter, the rumoured head of the institute and resistor of his charms.

He still has that floppy hair, Magnus thought to himself, still wore those dark clothes, still looked as beautiful as ever. But Alec didn’t slouch anymore, didn't have that hunched, introverted look to him that screamed to keep away, screamed for him not to pry.  
Magnus found himself wishing the crowd away as he met Alec’s eyes again and again. It was odd, to see the Shadowhunter meeting his gaze for once, not looking away, not hiding himself away, but actually looking him in the eye. Maybe that was the change, the difference in Alec?

It had him thinking back to when he had first met the Shadowhunter. When he had flirted and joked and enticed and Alec had avoided him, shied away from any interaction they had been forced into, unwilling to open up, to him, to the possibilities and his feelings.

Repression was a bitch, Magnus thought as he met Alec’s gaze again, wondering what might have happened to the guy in Hong Kong. What could have happened that the Shadowhunter would look directly at him and not turn away? Not run away?

“Joseph, I’ll take care of that group,” Magnus said, gesturing to Alec’s group as they made their way to the front of the queue. He laughed when Joseph agreed with a shudder, probably wanting nothing to do with the Shadowhunters.

Magnus let everybody through when they made it to the front of the queue, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, even Simon before he got to Alec, holding him back and gesturing for him to come and stand next to him against the wall.

“Mr Lightwood, it's been a long time. I didn't realise you were back from Hong Kong, I've heard the rumours but you know what it's like,” Magnus said as he watched the shadowhunter stare at him. “I need to check you for weapons. Please place your hands against the wall,” Magnus said, seizing on any excuse to spend a minute with Alec.

“Why would you know that I'm back? It's not like we've been in contact over the last 6 months,” Alec mumbled as he turned towards the wall, a shiver running down his spine at the thought of Magnus' hands touching his body. 

Alec watched his traitorous friends and family enter the club, the club that they had dragged him to before placing his hands against the wall. He could feel Magnus standing right behind him something that he'd been dreaming about for the last six months, while he was away.

“As I said, I heard the rumours. I also heard that you are the head of the New York Institute now, is it true?” Magnus asked as he knelt to the ground, placing his hands on Alec’s ankle. 

Magnus brushed his hands around the circumference of Alec’s ankle, thinking about how long he had wanted to touch the shadowhunter.

“Yes, it's true. I got the news as soon as I got back. I see word travels fast,” Alec said, his breath catching in his chest when he felt Magnus's hands on his body, tentatively caressing his ankle.

“How have you been, Alexander? You look well,” Magnus asked as he traced the lines of Alec’s leg, letting his fingers brush slowly up the soft material of his pants, wishing there wasn't so much of it in the way.

Lonely, desperate, miserable, take your pick, Alec thought, choosing not to say any of it out loud. He let his eyes close at the feeling of Magnus touching him, something he had thought a lot about over the last 6 months, about how much he’d wanted the warlock to touch him and how afraid he had been to let him.

“Good, Magnus, I've been good,” was all Alec could say, not letting himself say the words that you wanted to out loud, something he was used to even if he was getting better at expressing himself. It has been a long, hard 6 months in Hong Kong but he has also learnt a lot about himself, about who he was and what he wanted. And that he was allowed to go for it.

Magnus swept his hand slowly up the shadowhunters left leg under the pretence of checking him for weapons, completely ignoring the dagger he felt under the shadowhunters clothing. He pushed his hands up, his breath coming a little harder as he felt a shadowhunter out. 

“How about you, Magnus? How have you been?” Alec asked, not the question that he wanted to ask but the question that he knew was polite. He wanted to ask if Magnus had found someone else, someone that would have been willing to give the Warlock what he wanted, but he knew he didn't have the right to ask, so he didn't.

Alec wanted to push his face into the wall when Magnus' hand trailed up the inside of his thigh, he wanted to hide the painfully red blush he knew would be on his face at the hitching of his breath and the acceleration of his heartbeat. This was what he had wanted for so long and now he was getting it, in front of a queue of people all waiting for him to get out of their way.

Magnus stopped just short of Alec’s cock, desperately wanting to feel that too but knowing that he couldn't. It would be too much for the shadowhunter so he released Alec’s thigh and dropped his hands to Alec’s right ankle, starting all over again.

“I've been well, Alexander, but I missed you while you were away,” Magnus said as he trailed his hand up the outside of Alec’s thigh and over his hip. He didn't miss the way the Shadowhunter’s breath caught as his hands drifted slowly up each side of Alec’s torso, over his T-shirt, his hands pushing under the open leather jacket Alec was wearing.

“When I heard the rumour that you were back, I had hoped you would come to see me, that maybe we could talk about us… about the time before you left,” Magnus said as he skimmed his hands around Alec’s stomach, feeling out each muscle with the pads of his fingers.

Alec found it hard to draw breath, letting his eyes close for a minute at the feeling of Magnus' hands on his stomach. He had never wished for anything more in his life than for his t-shirt to be gone. He kept his eyes closed as Magnus' hands reached his chest, sure the Warlock could feel his heart thundering 100 miles an hour.

“I wanted to, I really did, but I didn't think you would want to see me, not after the way we left things. The way I left things,” Alec said, hope stirring in the pit of his stomach at the thought that maybe the Warlock did want to see him after all.

“I wanted to see you, Alexander,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear, his brain turning over the words Alec had said, hope blooming in his chest. Maybe Alec would finally give in to his feelings? give in to what they both knew what was right, what they both felt deep inside. 

“But... but... I left...” Alec trailed off as he felt a shudder run down his spine when he felt Magnus' breath ghost over the nape of his neck. He wanted to lean back into the Warlock, to feel what Magnus’ body would feel like, pressed against his own. He wanted to turn around, to feel Magnus’ breath on his face.

“It's not like you ran away. You had no choice, you have to go where the Clave sends you. I understand that,” Magnus said, watching Alec’s head fall forward onto his chest, hearing the sharp exhalation of breath.

Magnus let his thumbs brush over Alec’s nipples, feeling how hard they were beneath his thumbs. He watched every one of Alec’s reactions, listening to his breath come faster the match of his own, felt Alec’s heart, beating in his chest, just as hard as his own was.

Magnus stepped closer, almost pressing his body to the back of Alec’s as he let his hands run up the length of the Shadowhunters left arm, letting his fingers play across the skin on the back of Alec’s hand before he let go.

The feeling of Magnus’ bare skin on his own had Alec’s stomach churning. He wanted to feel more than just Magnus' hand, wanted to feel everything, on every part of his own body. His head fell back, almost against his will when Magnus trailed his fingers over his right arm, relishing the soft Touch against the back of his hand.

Alec could feel how hard Magnus was breathing, knowing that he wasn't the only one being affected by the touch when Magnus' hands glided back down his arm. He felt a shiver run down his spine when Magnus’ hands brushed at the nape of his neck before sweeping across his shoulders.

“You seem different. Like you’ve changed. Like you're more comfortable with who you are,” Magnus said. He needed more than all of his fingers and toes to count the number of times he had thought about touching Alec’s shoulders, wondering what the muscles under his skin felt like. He almost groaned when his hands skimmed down over Alec’s back.

Magnus let his thumbs brush every millimetre of Alec’s spine on the journey down his back, his fingers playing at each rib that he felt under the material of Alec’s jacket, under Alec’s skin. His hand lingered at the small of Alec’s back, imagining what it would feel like to touch his skin there as they made love.

“I have changed, Magnus. It took a long time but I realised it's ok to be who I am, it's ok to want what I want… who I want,” Alec said. He couldn't stop himself, his body's automatic reaction at the feeling of the hands on his body when Magnus’ hand brushed over his ass. He pushed back into Magnus' hands, both of them letting out the softest moan that only they could hear.

Magnus let his head fall forward, pressing between Alec’s shoulder blades as the words sank into his brain, the words he had been desperate to hear for so long. His fingers squeezed Alec’s ass before a clearing throat, behind him, had him turning on the spot. 

Both of them turned to see Isabelle, starting with a slack-jawed expression on her face.

“It seems you are clear of weapons, Mr Lightwood,” Magnus said, clearing his throat to get the words out, almost shuddering at the raspy tone of his voice. He saw the look of regret on Alec’s face before the Shadowhunter walked away, following his sister into the club. Fuck.

“I thought he was checking your ID? It looked like he was practically fucking you against the wall,” Isabelle said as she led Alec into the club. “And to be honest, it looks like you weren’t complaining too much either.”

“Drop it, Izzy, I don't want to talk about it,” Alec said as he made his way over to the bar. He couldn't stop his mind from wandering outside to Magnus, wondering if he was thinking the same things as him.

Alec watched his sister roll her eyes at him before she turned to walk over to the table that the others had claimed for themselves. He didn’t follow, he went to sit at the bar, alone, ordering himself a gin martini.

**

“Finally decided to show up for your shift, did you, Gary?” Magnus asked when he saw his doorman stroll down the side street. He waved his hand, cutting Gary's excuses off and letting the man take his place before he walked inside the club.

Magnus hadn't seen the group of Shadowhunters leave within the last half an hour but he still wanted to be sure they were still inside the club. His eyes unerringly found Alec, sitting alone at the bar, away from his friends. He made his way over, hoping Alec wouldn't object to him taking the empty seat next to him.

“I really did miss you, Alexander,” Magnus said as he took the chair, seeing Alec turn in his direction. He ordered himself a vodka martini when his barman looked up before turning to see Alec’s reaction to his words 

“I thought you would hate me, for not being able to give in to what I was feeling,” Alec said, the words barely more than a whisper. He knew Magnus had heard him when he felt a tentative finger brush his hand, looking down to see the perfectly polished nail of Magnus' pinky brush his own.

“I could never hate you, Alexander. I think the time away did you good though, you seem a lot more confident in yourself, more sure of who you are,” Magnus said. More sure of what you want, he thought to himself. 

“I am, spending time away from you made me realise how much I missed you, how much I put my family and Clave before you. It's one of the things I’ve regretted most over the last 6 months, that I never took a chance, the chance that you were offering. I was too scared of what other people thought of me, of what I thought of myself,” Alec said, looking up to see Magnus watching him.

“But I needed the time, to accept who and what I was,” Alec said, looking into Magnus’ brown eyes, seeing understanding and acceptance there, the understanding and acceptance that Magnus had always shown him but he was too lost to see before. “I am gay, Magnus,” he said.

“I'm so happy for you Alexander, let me buy you a drink to celebrate,” Magnus said, smiling at Alec’s revelation. He signalled to his barman to fetch a bottle of champagne, wondering if Alec would still pull those faces when he drunk as he poured them a glass each.

Alec watched Magnus, watching him, knowing that he was waiting for his reaction to the drink. He barely sucked his lips against his teeth anymore, having spent some of his weekends in the bars in Hong Kong, drowning his sorrows at his own stupidity.

“I see you've gained a taste for alcohol, you barely even grimace anymore Alexander,” Magnus said, laughing when Alec rolled of eyes. “The question is, can you hold your liquor these days?” Magnus asked, laughing when Alec aimed a playful elbow at his ribs.

“Let's find out, shall we?” Alec asked, throwing the drink down his throat and shaking his head at the strong taste of the champagne. He knew he surprised Magnus when he grabbed their glasses and topped them up before throwing his next drink back.

Magnus laughed as he watched Alec sink his drink, the Shadowhunter has come a long way, he thought to himself with a grin. 

“Would you like to dance?” Magnus asked, knowing he was probably pushing his luck but wanting to see if the Shadowhunter would come and dance with him. His jaw almost dropped when Alec sank another drink before grabbing his hand pulling him from his seat.

Alec towed Magnus across the packed dance floor, asking himself why in the name of the angel he had decided it would be a good idea to take Magnus up on his offer. He couldn't dance for shit but this was as good an excuse as any to feel the Warlock pressed against his body so he pushed into the crowd, pulling Magnus along with him.

Magnus spun Alec on the spot when they got to the middle of the dance floor, listening to the music before deciding what dance moves he was going to execute. He grinned when Alec pulled him tight against his body, swaying to the deep bass. Well, he was swaying, Alec was doing some Shady looking two-step that hadn't been seen since the 80s.

“I hope you are not laughing at my dance moves, Mr Bane? We can't all be as graceful as you,” Alec asked, moving closer to Magnus's body, wanting to feel the Warlock pressed against him. He let a grin spread across his face when Magnus’ hand swept down his back before coming to rest at the bottom of his spine. 

Magnus didn't question his good fortune, at how his night had turned around. He had been expecting a boring night on the door with nothing to keep him occupied and now he was dancing in the middle of the club with the man who had to consumed his every thought for the last 6 months.

Alec’s grin got wider with every change of song, each change bringing him and Magnus closer together until they were all but grinding against each other. He forgot about the crowd surrounding them, forgot about his family and friends, probably watching their every move from their table and concentrated solely on Magnus, pressed against him

Alec felt free, freer than he had in a long time, laughing when Magnus grabbed his hand and spun him around, grinding against his back. He grinned when he realised just how much Magnus was enjoying himself, just as much as he was, judging by the hard cock, pressing into the crack of his ass.

“I think it's time for another drink Mr Lightwood,” Magnus said, pulling Alec from the dancefloor when he realised he was getting a little too excited. He wasn't expecting Alec to spin him around and press up against his back though, realising that maybe Alec was enjoying himself just as much. 

“I think that's a very good idea, Mr Bane. I suddenly find myself very thirsty,” Alec said, pulling Magnus a little tighter to his body before letting him go. He grinned when Magnus took his hand and tugged him towards the bar.

Magnus swiped up the bottle of champagne that was still sitting on the bar, chilling it with a snap of his fingers before he poured them another drink, his lips pursing when he realised it was last of the bottle.

“It's a good job I know the owner of this bar, Alexander,” Magnus said, grinning when Alec just laughed. He sipped at his drink, watching Alec do the same as he signalled for a second bottle, grinning at how close Alec was sitting to him. He might have shuffled a little closer himself, wanting to feel the Shadowhunter against his body again.

“So, what was Hong Kong like? I hope you enjoyed the nightlife while you were there?” Magnus asked as he poured them another drink. He was intrigued by the sad shake of Alec’s head.

“I was on a diplomatic mission Magnus, you don't get to enjoy the nightlife much when you're constantly working,” Alec muttered. He must have been the only person ever to travel to the other side of the world for 6 months and not actually get to enjoy it. 

“I didn't really get to see a lot of Hong Kong, I was too busy helping out of the Institute there and fighting demons, too exhausted at the end of each day to go anywhere. Don't get me wrong, the younger Shadowhunters there dragged me out along with them on the weekends but mostly, my nights was spent thinking,” Alec said, sipping at his drink.

“What did you spend your nights thinking about, Alexander?” Magnus asked, watching Alec’s eyes light up. The expression intrigued him, had him wondering what the Shadowhunter could have been thinking about all those nights to put that look on his face.

“Mostly about you and about us, about what could have happened between us if I hadn't been sent to Hong Kong,” Alec said wistfully, imagining what they could have had together once again. He had spent too many nights thinking about Magnus, about all the times that the Warlock had flirted with him and the innuendo he had so casually thrown around.

“About me? What did you think about when you thought of me?” Magnus asked, a sly grin spreading over his face at the expression on Alec’s face. “Did you think about us being together Alexander?” he asked, his grin widening at the beautiful flush on Alec’s cheeks.

“More times than I care to count,” Alec said truthfully. It was all he had thought about the whole time he was away, months imagining what it would be like to feel Magnus' skin against his own, Magnus’ dick against his own, to see what the Warlocks face would look like when he came.

“Did you like what you saw when you imagined us together, Alexander? Did you like imagining what my body looks like under these clothes? what I would look like with kiss-swollen lips and messy bed hair and a light sheen of sweat all over my body?” Magnus asked, biting into his lip when the Shadowhunter moved closer to him, brushing against the side of his body.

“Every night Magnus, I thought about it all, every night. Imagining your hands on me, what you sounded like when the pleasure consumed you, how it would feel when you sink into my body. And I loved it and hated it. I wanted it so badly but I couldn't have it” Alec answered, unable to deny it. 

Magnus stared into Alec’s eyes, unable to look away as they got closer, both of their bodies instinctively drawing closer until he felt Alec’s warm breath on his face. His eyes darted to Alec’s lips when the Shadowhunter’s tongue darted out, mesmerised by the action.

Magnus watched as Alec’s tongue flicked across his bottom lip, his eyes following the action when it darted back into his mouth. He stared at the light Sheen of moisture on Alec’s lip, wondering what it tasted like.

Alec found that he couldn't to look away from Magnus’ lips, the closer they got. He felt Magnus’ breath on his own wet lips a split second before he pressed his lips to Magnus'. They were as soft as he had imagined all those nights.

Alec realised he was holding his breath when it exploded out of him. The noise he made was almost embarrassing. It would have been, if Magnus’ breathing hadn’t been just as heavy. He smiled against Magnus' lips when he felt the warm blast of air on his nose.

Magnus raised his hand, cupping Alec’s cheek to hold his face closer as he licked at the Shadowhunters bottom lip. He groaned into Alec’s mouth when Alec opened up at the action, finally tasting the Shadowhunter after so long.

Magnus licked into Alec’s mouth, clutching his face tighter as desperation overtook him, fighting the Shadowhunter for dominance as each of them fought a losing battle with their lungs. He grinned against Alec’s lips when Alec gave up the fight and surrendered to him.

Alec pulled Magnus closer, almost pulling the Warlock onto his lap in his haste to feel everything, his haste to feel Magnus’ body against his own. His hands fisted in the material of Magnus’ coat, at the small of his back, relishing the way Magnus’ hand slid down his neck, the Warlock’s fingers brushing through his hair.

“Magnus, I… I want… you,” Alec murmured against Magnus’ lips when the need to breathe cut off their kiss. He could feel every one of Magnus’ gasping breaths against his face, thankful that the Warlock seemed to have the same reaction as him.

“I want you too, Alexander, more than you know,” Magnus said, brushing his thumb over Alec’s perfect bottom lip as he pressed their foreheads together. He had spent far too long imagining what Alec’s skin felt like against his own to move away.

“Is there… somewhere we can go?” Alec asked, not leaving himself a spare second to think about his actions, scared that he would panic again. He wanted this, he wanted Magnus and he would be damned if he let his insecurities and fears get in the way.

“Are you…? Follow me,” Magnus said, changing his mind about asking Alec if he was sure when he saw the look in Alec’s eyes. He stood, sweeping his hand down Alec’s shoulder and arm to grab his hand. 

Magnus tugged Alec through the club, across the dance floor and through a door at the back of the club until they stood in the corridor that led to his office, strictly off limits to the public. He spun on the spot, pressing Alec against his private bathroom door, unable to make it any further.

Alec pulled Magnus when the Warlock pushed, pulled him tight against his body as he went for Magnus’ lips again. He sank into Magnus’ kiss, wondering if he would ever get enough of Magnus’ lips. He let Magnus in straight away, without a moment's hesitation.

Magnus let him pull it off when Alec frantically tugged at his coat, pulling his arms out and letting it fall to the ground before he went for Alec’s leather jacket, pushing it off the Shadowhunter’s shoulders, his heavy breathing coming faster as he continued to kiss Alec.

Alec felt behind him, managing to find the handle of the door he was pressed against, tugging Magnus into the room when he finally managed to get the door open. His eyes darted open, spotting a vanity before realising they were in a bathroom. He giggled against Magnus’ lips when the Warlock kicked the door closed behind him.

Magnus pushed Alec onto the vanity, laughing when Alec didn’t even need to climb onto it, the Shadowhunter was even taller than him. He tugged at the hem of Alec’s shirt, his fingertips brushing Alec’s hip and stomach as he tugged it off Alec’s body, breaking the kiss to tug it off. He stared as Alec’s body was revealed.

Magnus had seen the small patch of hairs at the neck of Alec’s shirts before so he had known Alec had a hairy chest. It was the perfect amount of hair. He pushed in between Alec’s legs, looking into his beautiful hazel eyes before pressing his lips against Alec's chest, relishing the tickle against his face.

Alec wound his arms around Magnus’ back when Magnus’ hands explored his chest, pressing open-mouthed kisses there, sucking at his skin. It had his head falling back against the mirror on the wall behind him, finally getting Magnus’ hands and tongue on his skin, it was everything he had been dreaming of, better even.

Magnus flicked his thumb over Alec’s left nipple as he sucked his right nipple into his mouth, smiling at the tickle of the Shadowhunter’s chest hair against his nose as he rolled it between his teeth and tongue, listening to the gasping moan fall from Alec’s lips. He willingly went when Alec pulled him closer, feeling Alec’s hard cock against his own.

“Magnus, your shirt...” Alec managed to grate out, tugging the material at the small of Magnus’ back. He grinned when Magnus leant back, helping the Warlock get the shirt over his head. He wrapped his legs around Magnus’ waist when he dropped Magnus’ shirt to the ground, Magnus going back to kissing him.

Alec rocked against Magnus’ dick when Magnus kissed his collarbone, trailing a line of kisses up the side of his neck. His eyelids fluttered when Magnus sucked at the pulse point in his neck, only making his hips move faster, press harder to Magnus’. He swallowed when he felt how hard Magnus was against him.

“Alexander… that feels so…” Magnus trailed off, unable to find the words to describe how it felt when Alec’s dick rubbed against his, even through the material of their pants. Amazing? Hot? Perfect? He couldn't decide on a word, they all seemed rather redundant.

“I know… it’s… it’s… I need more, Magnus,” Alec murmured. He almost cried out when Magnus’ lips left his skin until Magnus started trailing kisses down his chest and stomach. He curled forward at every kiss, every nip at his stomach, threading his fingers through Magnus’ hair, needing something to hold onto.

Magnus listened to every shallow, panting breath, his own breathing just as shallow as Alec’s was. He licked at the runes on Alec’s stomach as his fingers played at Alec’s belt. He pulled back, to get permission from Alec, seeing it in the frantic nod of the Shadowhunter’s head, the lust blown pupils.

Magnus almost fumbled Alec’s buckle, desperate to get the thing undone. He tugged at the belt and button, pulling Alec’s zipper down as he continued to trail his lips across the span of Alec’s stomach, nipping at the sensitive skin there.

“Please, Magnus, please?” Alec breathed, pulling deep lungfuls of air in. He moaned, a small desperate whimper at the proximity of Magnus to his dick. He lifted his hips off the marble vanity when Magnus tugged his pants off, a flair of embarrassment shooting through him when his boxers went with them.

“Alexander… are you okay? We can…?” Magnus trailed off when Alec pressed a finger to his lips. He pouted them forward, kissing the calloused pad as he looked up into Alec’s eyes. When Alec had clenched his thighs, he had thought the Shadowhunter didn’t want to continue. The look in those pretty hazel eyes said otherwise though.

“I was just… it's the… my first time with a person,” Alec said, feeling his cheeks flame. He made himself look Magnus in the eye when the Warlock stood up, meeting his gaze. He blinked when he saw a flash of… gold? In Magnus’ eyes.

“Your first time with a person?” Magnus asked, dropping Alec’s pants on the floor in his surprise. He knew that Alec was a virgin or at least, had been when he’d left for Hong Kong. Alec couldn't have been anything else, as repressed as he had been. The emphasis on the word “person” intrigued him though.

“I um, when I was in Hong Kong… I… brought a… vi-vibrator,” Alec said, almost cringing at his stutter as he avoided Magnus’ eyes. He looked up when Magnus tugged at his chin.

“There's nothing to be embarrassed about,” Magnus said, his heartbreaking slightly that Alec’s first time had been with a toy instead of a person, somebody to look after him. “Alexander, will you let me make love to you?” he asked.

“Yes, god, please Magnus,” Alec said, his tone slightly desperate, the sound of it making him blush again. His eyes closed when Magnus leaned in, feeling Magnus’ breath on his lips a second before he felt the Warlock’s lips softly brush his own.

Alec tugged at Magnus’ shoulders to pull him closer. He shuddered when Magnus’ hand swept down his back, cupping his ass to pull him closer. He could feel how hard Magnus was against him, his hips rocking once more, he couldn't help it, not when he felt the pressure against his own dick.

Magnus let his hips move forward, grinding against Alec’s length. He trailed kisses down Alec’s jaw as his hips continued to move, nipping small, grazing kisses to the Shadowhunters skin. He almost laughed against Alec’s neck when he felt Alec’s hands push into his pants, cupping his ass.

Alec pulled Magnus closer to him, moaning at the friction on his dick. His moans turned into a groan when Magnus stopped his movements. He looked up into Magnus’ eyes, gasping when he saw that the brown irises had been replaced by glowing golden cats eyes.

“Beautiful,” Alec said, the first word that sprang to mind as he stared into Magnus’ eyes, inspecting every inch of them. He brushed his fingers over Magnus’ cheeks when he saw a flash of fear In the slitted pupils as Magnus’ eyes darted up to look over his shoulder, to look into the mirror.

Magnus almost pulled back when he saw his eyes in the mirror, his warlock mark flashing brightly in the bright spotlights above the vanity. Until Alec pulled him closer by wrapping his long legs around him.

“Beautiful!” Alec said, his tone more insistent when he saw Magnus trying to hide from him. He pulled Magnus’ face up, staring into his eyes, wondering if that was shame mixed in with the fear, in Magnus’ eyes. “Beautiful,” He said again, nodding his head when a small smile threatened the corners of Magnus’ lips.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said, his tone belying the gratitude he felt at Alec’s acceptance of him. Of all of him. He grinned against Alec’s lips when the Shadowhunter pulled him in by his hair and kissed him again.

Alec pushed his hands into Magnus’ pants again when Magnus went back to kissing him, wanting to feel his toned, firm ass in his hands again. He grinned when Magnus reached down and undid his button and zipper. 

Alec tugged Magnus’ pants down as far as he could reach, looking down their bodies to see Magnus’ dick pressed against his own. He let a small moan escape him when Magnus’ hips moved, causing the most perfect friction against his cock.

Magnus took Alec’s dick in his hand, watching Alec’s eyes to make sure he was alright with it. He gripped Alec’s dick, stroking him with long stroked when he saw Alec’s teeth sink into his bottom lip as he nodded.

Alec pressed his forehead to Magnus’, his eyes screwing closed at the perfect pressure on his dick, at Magnus’ perfect grip. He took deep breaths, relishing the pleasure that shot through him when Magnus set a steady pace, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck.

“Is this what you imagined, all those nights, Alexander?” Magnus asked, clearing the rasp from his throat as he pressed his forehead harder against Alec’s, his own eyes closing at the short, breathless gasps coming from Alec.

“Did you imagine how it would feel to have my hand wrapped around you? What it would feel like when my thumb brushed the head of your cock?” Magnus asked when Alec nodded against him. He matched his movements to his words. 

“Did you imagine what it would feel like when I push your foreskin back?” Magnus asked, applying a little more pressure. “Or how fast you would lose your breath when I press my lips to your rune?” he asked, licking at Alec’s neck.

“Yes, Magnus, yes,” Alec moaned, tilting his head when he felt Magnus’ teeth on his skin. He gripped Magnus’ shoulder with his left hand, tightening his other arm, wrapped around Magnus’ neck, to pull Magnus closer to him. His hips started to buck into Magnus’ hand at the overload of pleasure.

“Did you imagine what it would feel like when my hand brushed down your spine?” Magnus asked as his fingers brushed down Alec’s spine, feeling goosebumps rise under his fingers. “Or what my hand on your ass would feel like?”

Alec couldn’t breathe when Magnus cupped his ass, pulling his rocking hips into the warlock’s hand faster. Fuck, he could feel his balls starting to tingle, the telltale sign before he orgasmed.

“Magnus… I'm gonna… fuck… Magnus...” Alec moaned, unable to hold it back. Magnus’ grip on his dick was too much. He buried his head in the crook of Magnus’ neck as he groaned his release out, spilling into Magnus’ hand as the warlock jerked the head of his dick.

Magnus was almost cumming himself, from the hot breath that exploded in small bursts against the skin of his neck. Alec sounded beautiful when he came. He kissed Alec’s temple as the Shadowhunter got his breath back, releasing his grip and waving his hand, cleaning Alec up. He didn’t want him to be embarrassed.

“That magic comes in handy” Alec said with a shaky chuckle when he was clean again. “Magnus… I want to… I want you to… to… cum as well” he said, tentatively reaching for Magnus’ dick.

“Oh, believe me, Alexander, I will,” Magnus said, sighing when Alec’s hand wrapped around his dick. He knew that once he was inside the Shadowhunter, he wouldn’t be able to hold it back, he had wanted it for too long.

“Did you think about me at all, Magnus? Think about us being together like this?” Alec asked as he set up a steady rhythm, jerking Magnus the way he liked it, hoping the Warlock liked it like that too.

“You were my every waking thought over the last 6 months, Alexander,” Magnus said breathlessly, pushing into Alec’s hand as his head came to rest against the Shadowhunters hair, his eyes fluttering when Alec pressed kisses into his shoulder.

Alec tightened his grip at Magnus’ words, letting them sink into him. He twisted his hand on every upstroke, kissing his way up Magnus’ neck, exploring, the way Magnus had explored him. 

Magnus didn’t hesitate to sink his tongue into Alec’s mouth when their lips met. He pushed his tongue in, matching the speed to his dick, fucking into Alec’s perfect grip. 

“Alexander, if you carry on doing that…” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips, pulling out of his grip with a monumental effort. “Do you still want me to make love to you?” he asked, staring into Alec’s eyes as he fought to get his breath back. 

“It's all I’ve wanted for months, Magnus,” Alec said, smiling when he didn’t even stutter. 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, pressing his lips to Alec’s as he pushed the Shadowhunter down on the marble countertop of the vanity. He grinned when Alec’s arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

Magnus propped himself on one elbow, snapping his fingers and lubing them up as he kicked his pants off the rest of the way. He reached between their bodies, his slippery fingers finding Alec’s asshole.

Alec sucked Magnus’ bottom lip into his mouth when he felt a gentle brushing at his asshole. He moaned into Magnus’ mouth, opening his legs a little wider when the touch became more insistent, the anticipation breathtaking as Magnus teased him.

“Magnus… please..?” Alec asked, looking into Magnus’ glowing eyes. His breath caught when Magnus pushed a finger into him. He held the breath as his fingers dug into Magnus’ shoulder, letting it out when Magnus sunk all the way in.

“Are you okay, Alexander?” Magnus asked, wanting to be sure it wasn’t too much. He had his answer when Alec’s arms tightened around him, pulling him back into a toe-curling kiss that had his hand moving. 

Magnus opened Alec up slowly, letting Alec’s moans, against his lips, guide him. He pushed a second finger in when Alec started moving his hips, rocking on his fingers, pumping them to stretch the tight muscle.

“Its okay, Magnus, you won't break me,” Alec said, smiling when he felt Magnus’ gentle, tentative movements. He had brought a rather large vibrator and while it obviously wasn't the same as a cock, he had used it a lot.

Alec rocked on Magnus’ fingers to prove his point, helping the Warlock open him up. He nodded when Magnus added a third finger, moaning at the stretch and the pleasure. He grinned when he heard Magnus breathing just as hard as he was, obviously enjoying himself.

“Magnus, I’m ready,” Alec said, pushing down on Magnus' fingers. His breath huffed out when Magnus’ fingers pulled out of his ass, wanting nothing more than for the Warlock to put them back in. Well, nothing is a bit of a strong word, he thought with a grin.

Magnus Pulled Alec’s ass closer to the edge of the vanity before he lubed his dick up with a snap of his fingers. He pushed into Alec’s body when Alec wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

“Fuck!” Alec grunted when Magnus pushed into him. Okay, so it was a lot different than his vibrator, he thought, his fingers once again tightening in Magnus’ shoulder as he adjusted to Magnus size, filling him up to capacity.

Alec clutched Magnus to his chest when Magnus bottomed out and sank down on him. He tightened the grip of his legs once he had fully adjusted, nodding when Magnus looked into his eyes.

Magnus kept his eyes on Alec’s as he started thrusting into him with shallow movements, pressing his lips to the Shadowhunter’s each time Alec gasped, his own gasps escaping at the tightness of Alec's ass. He grinned when Alec caught his lip between his teeth.

“So good, it's so much better than…” Alec cut off when he realised he was babbling, knowing the blush was back on his cheeks again.

“Better than your vibrator?” Magnus asked, his hips speeding up at the thought of Alec fucking himself with a toy. His errant mind wondered if Alec would let him watch one time, before he dragged his mind from the gutter. It was a nice picture though.

“Yes, much better,” Alec said, hiding his face in Magnus’ shoulder when he saw the gleam in the Warlock’s eyes. He let Magnus tug his head out when he felt his fingers at his chin.

“Toys are a part of a healthy sex life, Alexander,” Magnus said, thrusting deeper into Alec’s ass. “It's nothing to be ashamed of, I have a few vibrators of my own,” he said with a grin, chuckling along when Alec started laughing.

Oh fuck, the clench when Alec laughed had Magnus’ breath hitching in his chest, Alec’s already tight ring squeezing every inch he pushed in. This Shadowhunter is going to be the death of me, Magnus thought.

Alec stopped laughing when Magnus changed the angle of his thrusts. “Oh, fuck, fuuuuck!” he moaned when indescribable shocks of pleasure burst through him. The jolts had him bucking his hips up into Magnus’ thrusts, chasing the pleasure.

Magnus’ hips sped up when Alec pulled him tighter into him, the Shadowhunters legs tightening around his waist, hitching a little higher. He grinned when Alec’s move had him fucking straight into Alec’s prostate. He wondered if Alec had known the move would tilt his hips higher.

Magnus had thought Alec’s small whimpers and breathless gasps were lovely but his deep, low moans, the way his eyes rolled with every thrust and the way the Shadowhunter bit into his lip to try and hold the sounds back, they were beautiful.

Alec slammed his lips to Magnus’ when he felt his balls start to draw up again as his second orgasm approached. He breathed deeply into Magnus’ mouth, happily stealing his oxygen when he exploded between them, flooding both of their stomachs.

Magnus absorbed every scream Alec made, his eyes slamming closed at the gorgeous sounds, he kept up his quick pace, even when Alec clenched down on his dick as he thrust deep into Alec, chasing his own pleasure.

Alec ran his fingers down Magnus’ back as he came down, to grip his ass. He unclamped his legs to pull Magnus deeper into him, wanting Magnus to cum too. He dug his fingers into Magnus’ ass, smiling when Magnus groaned into his neck.

“Alexander! I’m gonna cum!” Magnus moaned, his hips stuttering into Alec’s ass when he felt his balls drawing up. He pressed his face into Alec’s shoulder, screaming his release out as he came in Alec’s ass, spurting in sporadic bursts that stole his breath.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck, pressing his lips behind Magnus’ ear when he felt Magnus fill him up. Magnus’ breathless screams were so beautiful he did it again and again, trailing his lips along Magnus’ neck,

Magnus turned his head as he came down, claiming Alec’s lips as his dick gave a few last jerks in Alec’s tight channel. 

“That was amazing, Alexander. Was it okay for you? Was I too rough? It wasn’t too much, was it?” Magnus asked, his usual confidence gone, he wanted to make sure Alec had enjoyed his first proper time.

“Magnus, it was everything,” Alec said, smiling as he reassured the Warlock, “it was perfect!” he said, happily sinking into it when Magnus claimed his lips.

Magnus pulled out of Alec while he kissed him, to distract the Shadowhunter. He looked down when he released Alec’s lips, grinning when he saw the happy, satisfied look on Alec’s face. 

Alec let Magnus pull him upright, groaning at the ache in his back. He grinned when Magnus sent a pulse of magic through him, soothing away the aches he hadn't realised were there, too far gone in the pleasure to take any notice.

“Welcome home, Alexander” Magnus said with a grin, smiling when Alec pulled him to stand between his legs.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec said as he wrapped himself around Magnus body, resting his head in the crook of Magnus’ neck. “It's good to be back.”


End file.
